


-in the afternoon

by Kimmicoda



Series: Yoi songfics [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Songfic, nine in the afternoon, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmicoda/pseuds/Kimmicoda
Summary: Viktor has always been told there was a room that he could go to that he could meet his future soulmate in. That this room would tell you what time of the day you would meet them.But is it possible for you to meet your soulmate at nine in the afternoon?





	-in the afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayawanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayawanderlust/gifts).



> Something short and sweet that I wanted to write. There are a few more songs from panic at the disco I want to write about. Just like there is some of paramore, twenty one pilots and weezer I would like to do.
> 
> Give me suggestions guys and hopefully I can make a short fic for you using either Victuuri or other pairings in the Yuri on ice fandom thank you <3

Viktor couldn’t tell where he was at but it made him giddy with excitement. This would be the place he would meet his soulmate.

The walls felt bare and hollow like his heart was currently but Viktor was happy and ready to meet his soulmate. He didn’t care who it was, what sex they were, just wanted to know when he could finally meet them in real life and start the rest of their life together.

But he was only 4 and he supposes he could wait for them of course. He didn’t even know if they even existed yet in the universe but he hoped they would arrive soon.

A yawn soon catches his lips as he walks around the room. Soon, yes soon Viktor hoped they could meet and fall in love just like his parents did.

\------

It was years later that Viktor got a dream like that again. The room looked different to say the least than last time. 

Thank goodness, Viktor thought sitting down in a chair in the room of his before looking around some more. A loud gasp pops out of his mouth as he spots another person there eyeballing him in the corner as they read something that seems to be in a different language. Their eyes were oh so big and brown that Viktor could compare them quite easily to the size of the moon. Viktor knew he could get lost in them too if he was allowed to do so.

Nerves began to eat at him now, but the now 12-year-old boy moved quickly forward sending his steadily growing locks to tumble around on his back, in his haste to go to his soulmate. 

“Hi my name’s Viktor-” But the raven hair shook his head before pointing at his mouth and then ear.

Frowning Viktor stopped looking down at the smaller figure there with a question on his lips. “Can you...not hear?” He said before the other shook their head again.

Their mouth moved now as if to talk to him but no sound came out that Viktor himself could hear.

Oh...it must be another mystery to this room, Viktor sighed abruptly sitting on the floor to huff in a sort of tandem. Stupid room, it just showed him his soulmate and now he couldn’t even hear the sound of the sweet angel's voice.

Something tapped his shoulder and his blue eyes looked up to hold onto a slightly startled brown pair of eyes as they stood above him.

They held a piece of paper out to him as a gentle smile curled on their lips.

‘I’m Yuuri Katsuki.’ It read making Viktor’s heart beat fast. Finally, he had a name to call his other half. A pen is pressed into his hand and he spelled his own as quickly as he could for them to read it too.

Lips shaped his name and then another gentle smile floats across his soulmates-Yuuri’s- mouth before Viktor reciprocated it back.

Before Viktor knew it he was waking up back up in the real world with the taste of his soulmate’s name on his lips.

\-------

It took many more years for Viktor to finally see his soulmate again. He was 18 this time around and at a crossroads in life. But seeing the one in his life that was made to complete him brought a smile to his face easily.

It brought a smile to the other’s face as well and Viktor fell even more in love as he watched them. A small wave makes him want to get closer a smile staying fixated on his weary face.

“Hello,” Viktor sighed before leaning forward. “I’m so happy to see you.”

A playful smile comes across Yuuri’s face as he says something back, the room stealing them from Viktor ever hearing a single sound. 

“Oh...I forgot about that.” Viktor said sheepishly getting a pat on his head because of saying something again.

“Ow, ow! Okay okay I’ll stop!” But his other half just started giggling he assumed before pulling him to some new items in the room to sit on.

‘We need to discuss some things Viktor.’ Yuuri wrote to him before letting him respond.

‘Okay what are they about?’ Viktor said trying to catch is eyes so he could stare into them for a while.

‘This room isn’t real.’ Viktor rolled his eyes when he looked at the words about to write something back before Yuuri slapped his hands to write something else in place.

‘I’ve been trying to figure out when we will meet in real life but all the clocks say 9.’

Viktor took a moment after staring at Yuuri’s words before looking around. He was right the ones he could see only said 9. Was it 9 in the morning or was it at night? ‘So what do you think it means?’

Yuuri stared at him before putting something down on the paper and getting up.

Viktor’s heart was torn between getting up and following before he grabbed the note left there to look at it fully. ‘I think it means nine in the afternoon.’ And those words tore deeper at Viktor’s heart than anything he had experienced before. Why was the world being so cruel to him, was Yuuri telling the truth?

“So what you think we aren’t really soulmates?!” Viktor yelled out loud to the room as he knew Yuuri couldn’t hear him. Was this really a sick joke or something-

A hand pulled at him, and numbly Viktor followed to wherever the person pulling him wanted him to go. His emotions were wearing him thin this wasn't-

They stop at a window in the room and Yuuri pointed outside making shivers go down Viktor’s back. The sun was out yes, shining brightly but it didn’t feel like it could have been the start of the day 9 am by the rays of the light shining down. No it was true it felt like it was more in between those two 9 o’clock times. Like it was really nine in the afternoon.

Hesitant fingertips tap Viktor’s hand before the shining of Yuuri’s own eyes try to combat the sun’s own shine.

His mouth moved slowly but with not as much hesitation as his fingers had been to him. Barely Viktor catches the gist of it, as his heart swells once more by the words he couldn’t hear, but instead see on his soulmates lips.

Tears start to fall from Viktor’s eyes as he looks down at the younger teen with him there. “I’ll keep loving you too.” Then they left each other once more from that room where they first had met. The room that was telling them they would meet each other when it was nine in the afternoon.

\------

Viktor had almost given up hoping to find his soulmate by now. The last time they had seen each other had been when he was 18. Now on the verge of almost being 27, Viktor sighed worriedly thinking more about his soulmate.

Granted all of that had always felt like a dream to him. And no matter how hard he tried to look Yuuri up the search would become fruitless with all the tries he did.

Almost like Yuuri Katsuki didn't even exist.

Sitting down inside a bus station terminal, Viktor sighed trying to get his bad thinking out of his mind. Yuuri was out there still waiting for him, he just had to be! The feeling in his chest had never started to feel empty since the knowledge that he had another half out there.

Just...why can’t I go back to that room and see him again? To know that it was true? Viktor wondered unspent tears gathering in his eyes.

“Hey is this seat taken?” A stranger asked next to him and Viktor didn’t even look over to them, instead, he kept his eyes trained on the big windows across from him as he waited there.

“No, go for it.” He said shifting in his own seat as the other sat down.

“Thank you Viktor.” The man teased making Viktor turn wide-eyed as he tried to figure out who it was that apparently knew him-

“It sure is beautiful outside isn’t it?” Yuuri asked his cute little nose and face wrinkling side to side as he turned to look outside as well. “It’s as if it’s still the afternoon out there isn’t it?”

And Viktor nodded realizing what time it was as he leaned forward, his soulmate quickly moving towards him as well into a kiss that the both of them need after so long.

For it was nine in the afternoon and they were feeling good so that's true. Feeling as they were supposed to when it was nine in the afternoon.


End file.
